Stranded Jedi
by ST LORT
Summary: A Jedi Padawan (OC) chrashes on an unknown world. As he discovers that people can control the elements. It becomes an struggle to survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Second story, that isn't going to be deleted. I hope. If I'm not stupid. Yea, this story has an older (Age) version of mine elven Jedi Sankur Lindon. An unorthodox Jedi, not afraid to use a blaster, carrying one with him on his wrist. **

'This is not good', a Jedi Interceptor jumps out of hyperspace. 'Computer where are we?' A young Jedi dressed in white clothes, with long brown hair and green eyes exclaims . _**'Unknown system. Impending impact with a Unknown planet. In the Unknown Regions'**_ 'Oh great!' he sighs. ' Computer system report' _**'Hyper drive damaged and non-functional, engines damaged, beacon damaged'**_ 'Stranded, heading to an unknown planet and no way to contact the Republic fleet'. As the planet draws closer, Sankur concentrates and feels this planet's strong connection to the Force. The interceptor shocks as it enters the atmosphere and descends to the planet.

Rushing through the clouds, the interceptor clears from the cloud deck and Sankur sees a city, but having no time having to study it, Sankur changes his attention and tries to activate the eject _**'Malfunction combustion imminent' **_comes the reply of the computer. 'Well that doesn't sound good I'll have to make my own way'.

On saying that Sankur activates his dual green lightsabers and cuts the cockpit open jumping out using the force. But is knocked unconscious by the giant blast. As he falls to the earth everything becomes black.

He awakens in a small room, made out of wood in a comfortable bed. The room looks ancient, if the people of this planet are walking behind on technology, a few centuries or more.

'Finally awake' An bald man with a short black beard wearing yellow and red clothing enters the room. 'Where am I?' Sankur says as he rests his back against the bed end. 'You're in Republic City, Air temple Island. And if I may ask…?'.

'Yes'

'Where did you come from?. From which nation? ' The bald man asked.

'Nations?. I'm not from any nation, it's a long story how I came here'

After explaining to the man called Tenzin where he came from and how he got here, Tenzin first didn't believe him, but after he toasted Tenzin's Radio with his blaster and cut a pole in two with his lightsabers Tenzin believed him.

Sankur walked through the streets of Republic City, the world's technology was very far behind. But the people didn't really need technology as some of them could 'bend' the elements.

Sankur saw the examples of Air bending that Tenzin showed him, but there were also FIrebenders, Earthbenders and Waterbenders. No one could control two elements or more, but the so called 'Avatar'. Master of the four elements, who reincarnates after he or she dies.

But then you have the Non-Benders the ones who can't bend , a lot of the feel oppressed by the Bender population.

Tenzin was leaving for the South Pole and asked Sankur if he would want to come along. Sankur said yes. But first he wanted to walk through the city.

Sankur sat on the roofs looking over a part of the city, as a red car raced into the street and the people walking through the street fled into buildings at seeing it. Three people stepped out and walked to old phonograph salesman. The front man wearing a hat stepped forward ' Mr. Chung, I hope you have my money, or else I can't guarantee I can protect your fine establishment' As he said that he looked to the man wearing a red scarf next to him, who made a fire in his hand. 'Criminals' Sankur whispered as he jumped down to the street.

'I'm sorry business has been slow. Please, take one of my phonographs' Mr. Chung said and he reached a phonograph forward.

The firebender knocked the device down with his leg and burned it. Scaring the Old man who falls on the ground.

'My friend here is not a music lover, give me the money or else….' The man with the hat said before he was interrupted by Sankur. 'Or else what!?' Sankur said as he jumped behind the criminals. The criminals turn around and look at the young dressed in white Jedi. And then they start laughing.

'Since you obviously fresh, I'm going to explain a few things to you. You're in Triple Treat Triad territory. And we're about to put you in the hospital' The man with the hat steps forward

'You're going to need it, when I'm done with you!' Sankur says

'Who do you think you are?' The man with hat says.

'Why don't you find out' Sankur answers.

The hat man infuriated reaches into his coat and sends a stream of water at Sankur. Sankur smiles as everything slows, Sankur using Force Speed steps out of the way, and using the Force slams him against the car.

His two mates expecting the young brat to be throw at the wall see him just dodge it at incredible speed and then making a move with his arm slams The waterbender against the car.

One of them angry tries to Earth bend Sankur into the sky, by creating an earth column below him. Sankur used this to his advantage and jumped behind the Earth bender and using the Force slammed him into a wall. The Firebender hesitates but then launches a giant stream of fire at Sankur, Sankur stands still as the fire surround him. The Firebender stops his fire expecting to see a smoldering skeleton. But there is nothing there but a small burnspot.

Sankur teleports behind the firebender and hits him on the back of his head, the other two criminals unknowingly to Sankur started their car and signaling the firebender who jumps in drive off.

'Oh, you're not getting away!' Sankur concentrates and with a motion of his arm slams the car into a window.

Sankur runs up to the criminals 'You really need that hospital' Sankur wants to walk away. AS suddenly… 'Police, Freeze where you are' An airship appears out of nowhere and a siren sounds.

Four men dressed in police attires use metal cables to get to the ground.

Sankur looks quite amazed and intrigued at this sight, as an Officer lands before him.

'I've caught the bad guys for you, Officer'

The Officer looks at the three criminals tumbling out of the window.

He points at them 'Arrest them!' The officers fire cables that tie the criminals together and drop them on the ground.

The officer turns to Sankur 'You are coming with us!'

'No, I'm not coming with you'. Sankur says as he waves his hand in front of the officer, pulling off a mind trick.

'You're not coming with us. Men we're leaving' He points his arm at the Airship and pulls himself up.

Part 1's over tell me how you think about this story and if you want to see it continued. Follow or favorite. See ya


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

**Specifications Sankur**

Age 16 (Same age as Ashoka, oh my god ORDER 66 just around the corner)

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Green

Lightsaber Skills: Good, Mastered Ataru and very good at Soresu

Force Power: Mystery (e

Clothing: White

Weapons: Two green lightsabers, blaster at his wrist

Sankur walked through Air temple Island, it's peace and beauty remembering him of the Jedi Temple before the war…. The war, these people know nothing of it. As it should stay, a Separatist invasion would annihilate them, Sankur dismissing these thoughts continues his walk through the Island, as he gets closer to the buildings of the island, the silence is broken by the voices of children and adults.

Sankur walks to the square where Tenzin stands next to a giant Bison.

'Hello Tenzin' Sankur walks up to him.

'Good afternoon Sankur' Tenzin says in his always calm voice.

'Are you leaving?' Sankur says while he looks at the gigantic white bison.

'Yes to the South Pole. I have asked you if you're coming with us, so are you?'

'Yes I am. I have nothing better to do anyway' Sankur replies.

'Good. You should get some Winter clothes'

'I'm fine with these'

Two weeks later.

Sankur had some ideas about the flight, but that he was going to be stuck with three hyperactive children wasn't among his thoughts. With Meelo jumping around the place and getting closer to his father, by chewing on his head. Ikki asking hundred questions at once. At least Jinora was calm and quiet, Sankur for the one thousandth time wished the flight was already over.

The destination of the flight became larger and larger finally taking a clear recognizable form. A compound build out of ice with iron doors with a tower at each corner with a few building at the inside.

As the bison descended to the ground Ikki started talking so fast that Sankur couldn't follow it

The only words he could decipher from her drabbling were 'Are we there yet'

The moment the Bison touched solid ground, Sankur jumped off.

Tenzin sighed out of relief 'Yes, Ikki as I have been telling you for the last fifteen minutes we are finally, here'

Jinora and Ikki excitedly jump off the bison using air scooters from his tail, Tenzin helps Pema off the bison . Sankur wants to walk towards them but is pulled away by the children.

Sankur looks on as the children are playing in the snow, Ikki and Jinora making a snowman and Meelo well… being Meelo covering himself with snow. As Sankur's attention returns to the conversation Tenzin is having.

'No, you're supposed to move here. You're supposed to teach me' A third voice belonging to a teen girl joins the conversation.

'I'm sorry, Korra. Your airbending training is going to have to wait'

Korra made a fist and then she looked over to where Sankur was, Sankur flowed her with caution, he did not know much about the traditions and culture of these people but the noticed that her face turned to one of rage causing him to be more alert. He was surrounded by people by the exception of Pema who can bend the elements at will so he made sure he wasn't under the threat of an attack.

'It's him isn't it''

Tenzin was surprised 'What do you mean by that?'

'You're teaching him how to airbend!' Tenzin was confused _Why would she think that…oh…no._

Korra charged at Sankur. Sankur readied himself going through his options as his suspicions were correct, he was going to be attacked, Korra let out a battle cry making a fist and the nwt thing he knew fire was coming out.

'Korra!'

Sankur concentrated as Smoke started to appear from beneath his feet, the moment Korra came to him he was covered in Smoke Korra charged into it, Tenzin cleared it out to get a better view of what was going on.

He sighed in relief to see that Sankur was gone._ Wait did he vanished in thin air _that raised some red flags. Korra became angry when she missed and looked around her for the young Jedi, much to add to her fury she screamed 'Where are you!'

'Here' As one moment Sankur was in front of her and the next moment he vanished.

Korra was startled by Sankur appearing out of nothing and vanishing again.

Getting angrier Korra makes an arc of fire around here, that hapers at one point and reveals Sankur who sacrificed his stealth to protect himself from the fire. Korra then launches a great number of fireballs at him, forcing him to dodge them by ducking and jumping over them, knowing well that an mistake is fatal.

'Enough!' Sankur shouts as he points his arm at Korra using the force to restrain her.

'What is this, I can't move!' Korra says as he makes repeated attempts to move and bend.

'That's enough!' Tenzin storms between the pair.

'Sankur let her go!' Tenzin orders Sankur losing his calm attitude.

Sankur sighs and lets Korra go, who instantly falls in the snow with a thump.

'She attacked me' Sankur pointed out.

Tenzin sighed 'Just apologize to Korra'.

Sankur sighed, and walked to Korra who was getting up, he reached his hand out to her 'I apologize'

Korra hesitated but then grabbed Sankur's hand and Sankur pulled her up from the snow.

'I….. apologize… to you' Korra brings out. (?)

'Apology accepted. Korra isn't it?' Sankur asks

'Yes, and what's your name?' Korra replies.

'It's Sankur'

Korra chuckles' Sankur, what kind of a name is that?'

'Mine' Sankur says.

Tenzin walks up to the pair and starts talking in his now restored calm voice 'Now, you have apologized to each other we can go inside. And Sankur who aren't you getting cold. I'm freezing!'

That Night

Sankur, Tenzin Korra and three people of an order called the 'White Lotus. Sit around the table as Korra breaks the silence

'So, how long until you're ready to teach me airbending?. A week, A month?'

'It could be much longer' Tenzin replies.

Korra with a disappointed look on her face asks why.

'I don't understand. Why are you making me wait?'

I have a responsibility to Republic City. I am one of its leaders, and the situation there is very unstable right now.

Korra answers with a defiant tone 'But you also have a responsibility to teach me. Believe me, I'd be happy to find another airbending master, but you're the only one.' 'We're stuck with each other'. Korra saying the last part with a sad tone

'I wish there were another way.' Tenzin replies.

Korra thinks and then excitedly replies 'Wait, there is! If you can't stay here, then I'll go back to Republic City with you! It's perfect!'

'Absolutely not!'. 'One of the Withe Lotus members slams his hand on the table 'The city is far too dangerous. Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping you safe while you mastered the four elements.'

'If I may?' Everyone looks at Sankur.

'What is so dangerous with the city, that a 16 year old girl who is the most powerful bender in the world can't handle?' Sankur asks.

'You have no idea how dangerous the city is, have you ever looked danger right in the eye, kid?' The White lotus replies on a sarcastic tone.

Sankur sighs 'When I was fourteen years old, I was thrust into a war as the apprentice of a Jedi Master, from that point I have witnessed countless skirmishes and battles, seen people I knew die in front of my eyes. So can you, old man say the same. In two years, I have seen more danger then you ever will!'

The white lotus member wanted to say something but then fell silent.

Korra looked at Sankur with surprise , at so young age he had witnessed the full fury of war and nothing at his appearance betrayed or even showed that he was in so much conflict.

The White Lotus member then started talking

'Kid, what proof do you have that you have been in all these battles'

Sankur grins 'I have the proof right here.

Sankur raises his right arm and presses the replay button on his comlink.

To everyone's surprise hundreds of sounds come out of the little device

(FLASHBACK)

'We're inside the shield just stay away from those tanks, Padawan. I would hate to lose you on you first day' Obi-Wan Kenobi said to his new Padawan.

Sankur grins 'No problem, Master'

Explosions erupt around them as the tri-pod walkers open fire on them. Obi-Wan jumps over the wall they are hiding behind and ignites his lightsaber, a droid looking up shouts 'JEDI!'.

'And bye Master.' Sankur turns his head at Rex who is sitting next to him 'Come on Rex, were not going to keep Obi-Wan waiting are we?'

'Then let's go kid. Cables!' On saying that three clones shoot cables down to the ground and use it to get to ground level. Sankur uses the cable to get to the ground. Sankur touches down with a group of clones shooting down the droids that surround them, Sankur activates his two lightsabers and dispatches five droids in quick succession making a clear zone for the clones.

Rex runs next to him blasting droids to smithereens using his dual blaster pistols 'Where's the General?'

'No idea, Captain!' Sankur says while he deactivates one of his lightsabers and switches to more defensive Soresu. 'We better fall back kid. We're getting massacred in the open'. Rex dodges a few blasters and then shoots the owners'.

'Go into that building I'll cover you' Sankur gets down more droids but slowly starts moving back

'Sure, kid. Fall back!' he shouts to his fellow clones while he runs into the building followed by several clones.

Sankur looks around witnessing a clone getting massacred by Super Battle droids who keep shooting him until nothing's left of his body. A clone gets shot in the shoulder and stumbles against the wall, shooting down several droids but getting overwhelmed.

Sankur witnessing this runs over there using a force push to knock the droids down.

'Can you walk?' Sankur says as he helps the clone up.

'Barely, Sir' The Clone says as he leans against the wall.

'Then let me help you' Sankur wraps his left arm around the side of the clone while using his right to deflect any incoming laser bolts.

They slowly stumble into the building while more clones run in. Sankur helps the clone down against a wall 'Thank you, Sir'

'No problem' Sankur looks around and spots a Medic.

'Medic!' Sankur shouts,

The Medic turns around at the sound of his voice and runs to them. 'I'll take care of him, Sir'.

Sankur nods and runs back to the frontline

(END FLASHBACK)

'Proof enough?' Sankur looks at The White Lotus member, who looks to the wall.

'So can I come with you?' Korra asks confident by Sankur's support.

' I know this is difficult to accept, but it's not the right time for you to come to the city.' Tenzin finishes the long conversation with a single sentence.

'Whatever' Korra stands up and leaves slamming the door behind her, leaving behind the rest.

**This is my longest chapter ever, I'm really enjoying writing this. You also have a glimpse of Sankur's time as Obi-Wan's Apprentice before he went missing'**

**Leave a fav or a follow. Review if you can. But overall have a good day**


	3. Chapter 3 End Episode 1

**It's what's on the inside that counts.**

**-Several People**

**Hello, Hello, Hello I'm back. Part three is here.**

**With (Maybe) another flashback. If you like the story or if you want to see something adjusted or changed give me a shout out with a review or a private message. I wanted to give some details about Sankur's Lightsabers, he has one wooden lightsaber created out of wood of Elven Trees. And an Standard Metal Lightsaber**

**Ciao**

The next morning.

Oogi set off from the ground leaving behind the compound setting on the long journey home.

The trip was exactly the same as the one that came before lasting two weeks, annoying questions, hyperactive Meelo.

TWO WEEKS AND ONE DAY LATER.

Sankur was meditating on a small wooden pavilion designed for this use, not as comfortable as his meditation chamber in his quarters at the Jedi Temple but it suits its purposes. Sitting in a legged pose, reflecting on the recent events and then clearing them from his mind. It was a simple way to meditate, thought to him by his Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, to master patience and discipline.

'Are you meditating?' Sankur concentrated on his meditation didn't notice that Jinora walked up to him and was sitting next to him.

'I'm trying' Sankur pointing out Jinora's interruption of his meditation Sankur then tries to regain his concentration but after several failed attempts gives up and opens his eyes.

'Where did you learn to meditate?' Jinora looks at Sankur.

'When I was about five years old. In my order you must master self-control before anything else'

Jinora thinks and then asks another question. 'How do they call your order?'

'They call it the Jedi Order, guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy' Sankur turns himself so that he faces Jinora.

'What does your order do?' Jinora also turns to face Sankur.

'My order, hmph… What does it do. Many Things'.

'What kind of things?' Jinora continues on the subject.

'You never give up, until you know what you want to know, do you?. Well my order, consists of Archeologists, Diplomats, Warriors, Teachers, Doctors almost everything you can think off. Every Jedi finds its own path and is guided onto this path by his or her teacher'.

'Your teacher did a great job then' Jinora says.

'Yes, he did and he does, a wise man. My master'.

Jinora thinks a bit 'Can you tell me more about him?'

Sankur smiles ' Sure, he's a wise man, annoying and boring at times, keeps to the rules. A great Diplomat and warrior. Caring about the people around him. And the general universe'.

'Sounds, as a great person' Jinora states.

'He is, maybe you'll meet him one day'. Sankur stands up.

Jinora rises of her feet 'Maybe, maybe not'

'Well, I'm off into town' Sankur walks out of the pavilion.

Jinora waves to the leaving Sankur 'See you later'

Sankur walks through the streets of Republic City receiving stares from people who look at his strange robes , passing through the peaceful streets as the silence is suddenly broken by police sirens. People look in the direction of the sirens where several police airships hover over, but then continue with their regular business of the day. Sankur picks up his pace eventually even running to the police sirens running down the street coming to a corner.

As he wants to cross the corner an polar bear dog comes running down ridden by an familiar face.

Korra..

Sankur seeing the polar bear dog come closer and closer on higher speed somersaults on his back behind Korra.

'Sankur?' Korra looks behind her seeing Sankur stand on the back of Naga.

'Korra what are you doing here..? How did you come her anyway!?' Sankur asks.

'No time… Metalbenders…. Close behind' Korra says between her breathing.

Sankur looks behind them were several officers from the Metalbending Police Force surfing on the buildings.

'What did you do Korra?'

'Beat up some punks!'

'Great!' Sankur exclaims. As a metalbender fires his cable at Sankur, and Sankur uses the force to slam the cable into the ground, the metalbender soon after that, but four more officers take his place.

Naga rides down more streets, people and Satomobiles jump and slid aside.

Two metalbenders fire their cables at Naga but Sankur using the Force slams them away. Causing an awe from Korra.

They ride over a bridge when an metalbender gets a grip on Sankur's left arm he activates one of his lightsabers and cuts the cable and then pushes the cop way with the force. Naga jumps off the side on a train.

'You got some pretty awesome powers back there' Korra hangs over and pads Naga on her side while she talks to Sankur.

'We're not in the clear yet, Korra!' Sankur points up were an Police Airship comes into view.

Naga jumps off the train on top off an building but the moment she touches ground cables shoot down from the airship and tie her down, more cables shoot down to restrict Korra and Sankur. Naga hangs still in defeat, but Sankur and Korra struggle for an while before accepting defeat.

Sankur sits on an uncomfortable metal chair with his feet on the table while an officer stands at the door.

'Could you get me something to eat?' The Officer ignored him and looked the other way. 'Oh come on, it's not like I'm going to break out of here. Or do you still thinks these are weapons?' Sankur waves his lightsabers in front of the officer who follows them with his eyes.

The officer sighs and with a sliding move of is arm makes an door in the wall he looks at Sankur and then leaves closing the opening.

Sankur looks how the officer leaves the room, he looks ahead sighs and slowly stands up.

Sankur thinks _'Are they really thinking, that this will contain me?. A Battle Droid is smarter'_

He walks to the wall and takes his metal lightsaber and starts ticking on the wall, it usually gives an high tone, 'dong' a low hollow tone sounds.

Sankur smiles, '_All too easy'_.

Sankur activates his lightsaber and stabs it through the wall as he slowly carves out an block.

After an bit of cutting, he pulls his lightsaber out and deactivates it, putting it on his hip.

Sankur slowly lifted it out using the force, and as he stepped out he lifted it back in.

'Let's see, multiple counts of destruction of private and city property, not to mention evading arrest and injuring several officers' Chief Beifong walks in front of Korra who is restrained sitting in a chair with an sad face , Lin walks up and down while she is reading charges from an clipboard, after saying the last she slams it on the table and angrily glares at Korra who is startled by it.

'You're in a whole mess of trouble lady!'

'But there were some thugs beating up an helpless shopkeeper and I had it…' Korra says trying to defend herself but Lin interrupts her.

'Can it!' Lin shouts. She then walks to the other side of the table and then calmly continues, 'You should have called the police'.

Korra tries to defend herself again in a slightly pleading tone ' But I couldn't just look on and do nothing'. It's my duty to help people'.

After Korra said that Lin stops walking and gently puts the clipboard down on the table.

'I'm the avatar' Korra says smiling a bit.

Lin unimpressed crosses her arms 'Oh, I am very well aware of who you are'. She waves her fingers in contempt as she speaking in a soft voice leans forward. ' And your Avatar title might impress some people' She straightens up and speaks in an harder voice' But not me'.

'Then I want to speak to the one in charge!' Korra says.

Lin sits down 'You're talking to her. I'm Chief Beifong'

'Wait?. Beifong?' Korra looks excited 'You're Lin Beifong, Toph's Daughter.

'What of it?. I have some questions for you'.

'But why are….'.

'No but. Who was that boy you were with?. My officers told me he could just slam them into the ground. How?'.

'His name is Sankur. And I have no idea how he does that, but I know that he's not an bender'.

'Hmmm.'

'Chief?' An officer opens an peephole in the wall.

Korra and Lin both look at him.

'Councilman Tenzin is here'.

Lin sighs, she looks annoyed when she stands up' Let him in'

Lin stands beside the table putting her hands behind her back in an formal posture as the wall sides open.

Tenzin steps in looking at Korra.

'Tenzin, I'm sorry. I got an little sidetracked on mine way to you.

Tenzin takes an deep breath and then arches an eyebrow at Lin and starts talking at an attempt to charm Lin. 'Lin, you're looking radiant as usual'

Lin replies in an aggressive way 'Cut the garbage, Tenzin. Why is the Avatar in Republic City?. I thought you were supposed to move to the South Pole to train her'

My relocation has been…delayed' He lowers his gaze to Korra who looks down in guilt. The Avatar on the other hand will immediately return to the South Pole, and the other person she was travelling with will remain with me'.

'But…'

Tenzin interrupts Korra 'If you would be so kind' Tenzin glares at Korra 'To drop the charges against Korra and Sankur. I will take full responsibility for their actions, and pay all the damage'

Lin thinks about the offer, she then sighs 'Fine, but you'll need to get the other kid out of another cell'.

'Relay that, I'm already out' Sankur pops his head around the corner.

'How, how, nevermind. Just go' Lin waves them off.

Sankur leans against an wall, while Korra and Tenzin stand in front of him.

Korra makes another of her many pleading attempts to get Tenzin to let her stay here 'Tenzin please, don't send me home'. They are at the building were Naga was temporarily brought.

Tenzin replies haughtily 'You blatantly disobeyed my orders!'

Korra waves her arms to put force behind her arguments 'Even Katara thought I should come, she said my destiny is in Republic City'.

Tenzin turns red replies ferociously 'Don't bring my mother into this!'

Sankur puts his hand on Tenzin's shoulder. 'Calm down Tenzin'.

'Calm!. I am calm!'.

The sound of bars being turned open attracts everyone's attention.

An Officer carrying Naga at an rope steps forward 'Is this you're polarbeardog miss?'

Naga excitedly licks the officers face

The boat rounds around the statue of an man holding an staff.

They approach Air Temple Island, with Ikki, Meelo and Jinora waiting at the small dock.

Korra and Sankur hang over the railing looking at the kids while they land.

Meelo and Ikki run at Korra and hug her waist, Jinora is more held back but eventually joins the hug, Sankur silently walks by.

Ikki excitedly asks Korra 'Are you going to live with us on the island?'

Korra kneels down facing the kids she puts her hands on the shoulders of Jinora and Ikki 'No I have to go home, Ikki'

Ikki sighs and bows her head down in disappointment, Tenzin looks on with an sight of compassion.

Korra stands up and taking Naga on an rope walks to an larger ship with several members of the order waiting for her.

'Wait!' Tenzin shouts after Korra 'I have done my best to guide Republic City to the dream that my father had for it, I was trying to uphold his legacy I thought, but you are his legacy too. I wild teach you Airbending Korra. Republic City needs it's Avatar'

A great celebration follows with Sankur standing on the side line looking at the city, Jinora walks towards him.

'Sankur, what's wrong?'

'Nothing Jinora, just sensed an old presence something sinister and evil'.

Korra stand in front of a few microphones as she raises her hand.

An Dim lighted room, with an Equalist listening to an Radio.

'Thank you Republic city, I'm happy to be here' Korra's voice sound through the radio.

'Ok that's all the questions the avatar will…..'

The Equalist looks behind him'

'Amon, how do you want to handle this?'.

'So the Avatar has arrived early, we'll have to accelerate our plans!' Amon turns around revealing his masked face.

'We will' another figure steps out of the shadow his face covered by an black hood with shining red eyes visible from beneath it.

**No it's not Darth Maul.**

**Review, Fav, Follow **

**Do what you want.**

**But have an nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**My story contains Expanded Universe material.**

**Size does matter**

**-Unspecified Fleet Commander**

**Hello, part 4, revealing more information on the Sith.**

Sankur sits at an table with Tenzin next to him and Korra on the other side. Several Air acolytes sit at tables around the room.

'And in the final round, he was able to make an decisive knockout!' Korra looks up from the paper she was reading from. 'He, Tenzin how about we go across and catch some matches?' She puts her paper on the table.

'No, That sport is an mockery of the tradition of bending' Tenzin puts his cup down.

'But I always wanted to see an match, and now I'm just an ferry ride away from the arena!'

'Or an swim' Sankur swallows a piece of his food.

Tenzin looks fatally at Sankur 'Korra, you're not here to watch that drivel. You're here to finish your Avatar training' After he said that Korra looked disappointed 'So, for the time being, I want you to remain on the island.

Korra looks and sounds annoyed 'Is that why you're keeping the White Lotus sentries around?'

Korra nods at the several sentries standing at the doors.

'To watch my every move?'.

'She has an point. Trust goes an long way' Sankur finishes his meal and gets up.

'In order to learn airbending, I believe Korra requires an calm quiet environment, free from any distractions'

Sankur replies 'You're choice, I'm in mine room' and he walks off.

Korra smiles softly to Tenzin. 'All right, you're the master'.

She turns with her head on her knee with an longing look on her face.

Sankur sits down on the floor in an legged pose, and pulls something from his pocket, an holocron, It was given to him by his master Obi-Wan Kenobi, to keep contact, it would allow them to establish an connection through it, Obi-Wan himself had the other one, Sankur was tempted to establish the connection, but decided to wait. He put in back into his pocket and started meditation, as he concentrated more and more, slowly things started to levitate, his two lightsabers, the several books in the chamber, the lamp, and several other items.

Later that evening.

Sankur sits on the stairs with Naga lying in front of him , watching Korra frustratingly trying to airbend at an picture of Chief Beifong.

'Airbend!' Korra shouts to put force behind her actions, she gets angrier.

She makes an pushing movement with her arms.

'Airbend, what is wrong with me!' Frustration reaching the highest level, she sets the picture and the line it was hanging on, on fire.

'Aargh!' 'Maybe I'm just not cut out to be an Airbender' She turns to Sankur and Naga.

'You are supposed to master all the elements. Maybe with time' Sankur says.

'You're probably right.' Korra wants to say some more, but an radiobroadcast peeks her curiosity.

A few minutes later, Korra and Sankur are sitting on the edge on the roof.'

'Why are we here again?' Sankur looks at Korra.

Korra puts an finger to her lips 'Ssshhh!. You'll hear it soon'

The three white lotus sentries get closer to the radio their excitement readable from their face, Korra also gets closer to the edge with excitement.

''_Ladies and gentlemen! I'm coming to you live from Republic City's Pro-bending Arena, where tonight the best in the world continue their quest, for a spot in the upcoming championship tournament. Grab your snacks and grab your kids because this next match is gonna be a doozy!''_

Sometime Later

''_This Mako's got moxy! He advances, fires two quick shots. Yomo is hammered back to zone three! Clock is winding down, can Yomo hold on? He's teetering on the edge of the ring now The Fire Ferrets line up to strik-''_

Korra's excitement ends as Tenzin pulls the cable out of the device, the three White Lotus Sentries spin around with their arms raised.

Tenzin tossed the unplugged cable on the floor and sternly said.

'Korra, please come down here!'

Korra peeks down from on the roof, The Sentries turn and quickly jump back in surprise at finding the Avatar on the roof, Korra jumps down and lands between the Sentries who still eye her with surprise.

Korra frustrated says 'You cut it off at the best part!'

'I thought I made it clear, I don't want you listening to that distracting nonsense!'

Korra walks up to Tenzin 'It's their radio, and technically you told me I couldn't see an match, you didn't say anything about listening to one'

'You-' Tenzin grumps, then recomposes and points at Korra 'You know what I meant!' Korra stands quite aloft annoyance on her face

'Anyway shouldn't you be in bed by now'

Tenzin turns in annoyance leaving an trail of wind to ruffle the clothing and hair of an unimpressed Korra.

Sankur sat in his room messing with his comlink to try and increase its range to Republic Space, the comlink's upper half was removed, revealing the several wires and power cores, Sankur took something from his pocket, a third power core, that he carefully positioned into place, after that he closed the top back on it.

Sankur picked up the comlink and wanted to send an transmission, but hesitated, there was a bigger chance to be found if he sended a message out on all frequencies but there was a bigger chance then that the Separatists would find him, he resented that, so he sended a message out on a frequency used by his regiment.

'Is anybody there? I repeat is anybody there?'.

Sankur sended the message several times but all he got in return was static.

After several more fruitless tries, he was about to give up but then….

'Sir?' The voice of the radio operator of his regiment '''Static'' sounded through the chamber.

Sankur smiled 'It is good to finally hear a familiar voice Static'

'Good to hear you too , Sir'

'Static, can you give me your location, for you to pick up this signal you are fairly close'

'Let me check…..'

Several moments no sound was produced as Static searched for the current coordinates

'We are in an Acclamator II Assault ship, in the Unknown regions around 10 light-years away from your position, Sir'

'What do you mean by 'we', Static?'

'Your remaining company of your original regiment, and 2400 replacement Spat 'Rookies'

'Good to hear you survived the surgery', Static.'

'Sir, after hundreds of battles, it while take more than a surgery to take us down'

'Static, could you get to just outside the system, and pick me up when I send for you?'

'Yes, Sir'

'Good, Sankur out'

Sankur shut off his comlink, and went into deep thought onto the recent turn of events.

Night came, Sankur sat at the edge of Air Temple Island waiting for a certain someone to appear, as several moments later Korra appears from the shadows, and stops at the edge, she prepares to jump off, but is frozen in her spot by the sudden voice of Sankur.

'Going somewhere?'

Korra looks around, as she was sure she wasn't followed, then Sankur steps out of the shadows.

'How did you know I was here?'.

'I waited for you, it was quite easy to know that you would come, Korra'

'But. How.. Nevermind, I am going to the Pro Bending Arena' Korra moves towards the edge.

'And I am coming with you'

Korra looks at Sankur with a certain surprise, but the elven Jedi already jumped into the water, and as Korra looked at him he moved with unnatural speed through the water.

Sankur stands at the edge of the concrete station on with the pro bending Arena is placed, as Korra comes out of the water drying herself off with her bending.

'You're fast!' Korra looks at Sankur.

'Natural' Sankur simply replies.

Korra looks up, 'How do we get in'

' '''We'', I already have a way in, it's you who has to find your way in' After saying this words Sankur looks up and teleports away.

Sankur works his way through the tribune apologizing to the people and sitting down in one of two empty seats, as soon after the second seat is filled by a shady character in a dark hood.

'So, Vanessa. How did you get here?' Sankur looks at the character next to him who pulls back the hood revealing short curly hair and two clear blue eyes, she looks at Sankur.

'Is that how you welcome an old friend?' She replies coldly

'If that friend wasn't a Sith maybe' Sankur replies colder.

(_This kind of text is mind talk)_

_In Sankur's head a clear laughter sounds_

'_Sankur, this act gets cold, infiltrating the Dark Acolytes is hard enough, without constantly running into you!'_

'_What can I say, I am attracted by you'_

_The last sentence being said with a certain truth hidden in it, as Vanessa and Sankur continue their conversation, in an mind connection _

'_I'm flattered, Sankur, truly, but back to business, I am here on a mission for the Count'_

_Vanessa with the count she means Dooku._

'_With who, Vanessa, Dooku never sends a Dark Acolyte out alone?'_

'_Volfe, Akar and 3000 battle droids'_

_Sankur whistles impressed by those numbers_

'_Two Dark acolytes!. Well I am happy that me original mission was to tell you that, you can abandon the act, of being a Sith, that levels the playing field a bit'._

_Vanessa sighs out of relief_

'_Finally, being Evil, is… indescribable'_

'_You probably should come with me, if Volfe is here, he will have sensed you and me together'_

'I can come with you straight away' Vanessa wants to stand up, but Sankur pushes her down with his hand

'Not yet, after the match has ended'

Vanessa nods as they now watch the match between The Fire Ferrets and the Golden Tiger Tigedillos.

As the match grinded to a halt, with the Fire Ferrets emerging victorious, Sankur signals to Vanessa to get up, and they blend in with the fans of the losing team and leave the

They leave the arena and walk to the ferry of Air Temple Island, the Air acolyte on it, recognizes Sankur and lets him aboard and several moments later they are on their way to Air Temple Island.

Sankur slowly slides the door open of the Temple wanting to not disturb anyone.

He signals to Vanessa to get in, and slowly closes the door, as suddenly a light goes on, and Tenzin steps into the light.

'Sankur where were you….' He stops talking when he spots Vanessa.

'A good evening, you must be Master Tenzin, a pleasure to meet you'

Tenzin caught quite off guard by the polite greetings by the teen girl.

'Well, a good night to you too… What is your name if I may ask'

'Vanessa'

Sankur then interrupts their conversation

'Vanessa is an old friend of mine, she has no place to stay, if you could be so kind ''Master'' Tenzin to provide a temporary room for her, it will be much appreciated'.

'Well… fine, Sankur you can show her to the woman dormitory, as I am going to sleep'

The next morning Sankur and Vanessa were mediating on the Airbending Training Area, right across of the rotating gates.

They both start reciting the Jedi Code at the same time.

'There is no emotion, there is peace.

There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.

There is no passion, there is serenity.

There is no chaos, there is harmony.

There is no death, there is the Force.'

Sankur opens his eyes of meditation, as Vanessa does the same.

Vanessa gets up and stretches her back.

Several moments later Ikki and Jinora walk onto the Airbending Training Area

Vanessa looks at Sankur who is still seated in the legged position.

'Come on Sankur, get up, let's see if you became a little bit better with the lightsaber'

After she said that she grabbed her double bladed lightsaber from her wrist

Sankur sighs and gets up and takes his wooden lightsaber from his wrist.

'Please put it on non-lethal, I would hate to die' Sankur says as he adjusts his own lightsaber to that stance.

Ikki and Jinora followed their conversation, and are sitting on a rock.

'What does he mean by lethal Jinora?'

'Ssst!' Jinora replies, to shut up Ikki.

'It is on non-lethal'

Vanessa says as she positions her double-bladed lightsaber horizontal.

'Good, then let us begin'

Sankur says as he aims his lightsaber down starting in a more open stance, he then slowly activates it, the green blade comes out.

Vanessa smiles, as a blue blade comes out on each end of her lightsaber, stunning Ikki and Jinora.

Vanessa opens with an overhand slash, that is blocked and guided away by Sankur, who then stabs at Vanessa's open guard, but she simply steps aside letting Sankur stumble forward she then horizontally slashes at him, but Sankur recomposes, and blocks her attack, but is then forced back by a series of attacks from Vanessa's side, who presses on harder and harder, Sankur is pushed back to the rotating gates as he jumps over Vanessa and force pushes her in, smashing her against several gates as she is thrown out at one of the sides.

Sankur then jumps at her while Vanessa lies on the ground his blade coming down for the finish but Vanessa in the nick of time is able to bring her own blade up, as for a moment their blades are locked, and Sankur and Vanessa faces are several centimeters from each other, while Sankur uses his superior strength to press Vanessa's blade down, Vanessa force pushes him away with all her might, as Sankur is flipped away entirely to the plaza just below, where Tenzin is walking.

Tenzin walks over the plaza , as out of the nothing Sankur comes down putting his blade into the ground to slow himself down, creating a cut in the ground.

'Sankur, the floor!' Tenzin becomes red with anger, wanting to complain more but is silenced when Vanessa jumps in and slashes at Sankur forcing Sankur who is now the underdog to block and is once again forced back, Vanessa gasps as the intensive exercise tired her, and leaves a small gap in her defense.

Sankur pants as he staggers back, but he spots the gap and overhead slashes with one hand forcing Vanessa to block, and then quickly activates his second lightsaber and stabs into Vanessa's stomach, who staggers back and collapses.

**School starts tomorrow, *cries*, after this is up, one week or more it will take for a chapter for Westerosi Assassin, goodnight**


End file.
